the crush of vallejo
by mini-misty1.5
Summary: First Fanfiction in English. Vallejo it's in love,but the cuestion is...with who? And who is this new girl? Read it. Please. Ps: I'm working to bring the chapters modified, because they have a lot of mistakes, sorry for that. Mini-misty1.5 :D
1. A Friend From The past

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, except for Elaine I hope you enjoyed.

And know on Fillmore "the Crush of Vallejo"

Act 1: a friend from the past …

The door of the HQ was open, and a girl like 15 or 16 year old pass true , she was tall, and she seam to be a good person, she was also pretty, blond hair till the arms, eyes green , and a white skin

Hello-she said- I'm looking to the commissioned Vallejo

Hi- said Tehama- he in his office, but he is talking with 2 patrol officer you can wait here if you want

Umm, I think that I have an idea- say the blond girl- VALLEJO!!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL??? Who is screaming- said Vallejo, it was pretty obvious that he was angry

Well I think you- answer the blond girl and everybody on the HQ star to laugh - I'm sorry but I ´m here to visit you and you are working! My god you only have 16 years old man you need stop working

And who are you to tell me that?

I'm A friend who knows you very well, an old partner of the job, but most important yet your best friend

Are you kidding? My best friend its living in

NY City

….

Oh my god!!! Elaine!

The blond girl runs to hug to Vallejo

What are you doing here? - said Vallejo one that they separated

I tell you before, I come here to visit you, my father have to be here for a weekend so I beg him to bring me here, and here I m

That's amazing - said Vallejo and he hug her again- how are the things with him, in your letter don say a lot about that

Yeah, I know, I prefer talk about something else, but before, please introduce me to your friends

O sorry, they are 2 of the best officer patrol, Ingrid third and

Cornelius Fillmore yeah, you talk me about him, nice to met you

Hi- say Ingrid and Fillmore-

I'm sorry but … who are you? - ask Ingrid

Don't worry Vallejo don't talk a lot about me or … well some one else, anyway. My name is Elaine, my and Vallejo were old friend, and partners to.

Vallejo you just to be a tiger in your past right? - said O'Farrell

O'Farrell shut up- said Vallejo-I'm sorry ah …

don't worry I know you very well, and no Vallejo and I were are only friends, best friend, nothing else, for that work another girl could be, right Vallejo?

Umm- Vallejo star to blush, and start to fell little like a kid of 5 years- can we please talk on my office ALONE!

No, were going for a coffee, and we talk about that

But I have paperwork

You ALWAYS have paperwork now lets go I'm only going to be here for a weekend , and there a lot of things to talk, Folsom its not going to kill you, no if I'm with you, she probably kill me but you are going to be safe

But …. She only gave him a look, the kind of look that make you be sacred

Oh right I will go for my jacket

I will wait here

So who is the girl that crush the hart of Vallejo- ask Fillmore once that they were alone

Mmm that's a secret that I can tell you, but If you wana know come tomorrow to my house at the 8 a ´clock

Oh right- said Fillmore

O, and one more thing please invite to the HQ

Vallejo come out and close his office

Em, gays can you please…

Yeah, yeah they know what they have to do know, so let's go, see you gays

Bye

O0o0 -------------------------------------------------------------------o0o

Hi!!!!

Well this is the first chapter and well, it's my first fic in English, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think, I will put a new chapter tomorrow.

Love mini-misty1.5


	2. A sweet coffe

Disclaimer: The character of Fillmore! don't belong me. Dedicate to my cousin Javier, I love you kid ,you rock! And to Nadia girl you are awesome ;)

Act: 2 A sweet coffee…

"So were we go-? ask Vallejo"

"I tell you before, for a coffee-answer the girl"

"Well I know that, but where? there is a lot of stores-"

"You know that I only drink coffee on one place"

"Elaine…"

"Oh! Don't say Elaine… like that"

"Mmm"

"Know, before we go to that please I need stop In the writhers club"

"For what?"

"An old friend"

"Oh right… so turn here to the right"

"I know Vallejo I was here to. Remember?"

"Yeah. You right. sorry"

"don't worry"

Writhers Club

­"Hi- said Elaine"

"Hello can I help you?"

"Mmm maybe, I'm looking for a guy who calls himself …. BWOTS ?(N/A: Best Writher On The School)!

"Oh well … you will need do a date, ´cause he is working in his new novel "

"Oh I see… well mm can you please give him a message?"

"Yeah sure"

"Can you please tell him that Elaine is in the town, and that I need that he call me to my cell phone as soon a he can"

"Oh right, am he have your phone?"

"Yeah he have, thanks "

"Sure"

"Know lest go Vallejo"

"Yeah"

On the coffee

"So, you know …you're going to tell me what up with the girl ?"

"Em, well…. Its kind of complicated explain this"

"Common were best friend since we are in the kindergarten"

"I know… well you know that I don't speak a lot with her since you go"

"Yeah… but you don't speak a lot or you don't speak anything ?"

"Oh right I don't speak with here about … anything "

"I see, so obviously she don't know how you fell about her, right?"

"Bingo- said Vallejo with a little bit of sarcasm"

"Yeah I suppose that, but… you don't going to tell her?"

"How could I do something like that?, O first place she act like I was a creature that she never want se again in all her life"

"Common she was your friend she can not be acting like that"

"Elaine… you know her… she Its like that… don't you remember to Carlson… she still hate him…"

"But she don't hate you!"

"Yeah off curse she loves me right?"

"Well…"

"You se I know that she hate me"

"Please comedown, Vallejo, I will find the way to join u two, and don't even thing about say me that its not a god idea cause it's a very good"

"No its not"

"Ahh Vallejo please…."

"No.. You will not going to join me with her.. She will try to kill me or something like that"

Oh right,… hey I have to go … my father its waiting me… but come tomorrow to this direction and we talk about this, oh right?

Yeah, and you will talk me about you and your father

Whatever

Elaine put his money on the table and she go to her house, kissing the cheek of Vallejo, before she go

"Hey what's that for?"

"I don't know"- and Elaine start to walk- "oh and you don't even think on get late tomorrow, o I will do your life a little bit more difficult"

"that's impossible"- shout Vallejo

"nothing its impossible"- answer Elaine- "at least not for me"- she said to her self

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello!!!!!!!!! So before anything thanks for the comments, and by the way sorry for put Gays I know that it was Guys but well my machine its crazy, anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will keep writhing I think that in the 3 or 4 chapter will be a song… I don't know… all depends of you , se you soon

Love

Mini-misty 1.5


	3. Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer: So everybody knows that the characters of Fillmore! Don't belong me. It's only for fun. Right? Dedicated to all the fans of the serie… and well to someone else who always gone give me inspiration … love you ;)

Vallejo gets out of his place (after said goodbye to her mom for over an hour) at quarter for 8´

"_Just in time" _his thing- (A/N: I will not going to describe what he is using, all I have to say it that he is not wearing a tie, that's all)

He hurried up him self, the place of Elaine was only a two streets of distance but he really don't want get late she makes him be scared sometimes … even Folsom have a little bit of scared about her …

Mine wild

Anza was out side of the house of Tehama, he was waiting for her to go to the "party" on the house of the friend of Vallejo

"Why I agree to go with her?"- He thing

"Because she liked"- said a voice on his mind

"No… that's not true… Karen don't like me…"-answer to the voice if his mind

"Yeah right and I'm the little fairy of all the books-" answer the voices

"Oh shut up- he said but in that moment Tehama appear"

"Em… sorry?"- She said

"Oh… a… nothing… o… you look good"-

"Oh, thanks" - she said

(A/N: no I will NOT going to describe her outfit…. but just so you know she it's not wearing the jeans off everyday…)

They star to walk to the house of Elaine, they were talking about things nothing to deep … till she ask something

"Can I make you a question, Anza?"

"Yeah sure"- he said

"Em… it's not of my business but… mmm."- She was having a red color in his cheeks _why she was asking that_?

"Yeah?"-

"Mm doyoulikeingrid?"

"I'm sorry, what?"- He said

"Do you like Ingrid… you know… as more as a friend"-

"No! … Am… (silence moment) … why?"

"Oh for nothing only curiosity"- she answer, but she turn his face to the floor like that was the most interesting thing on the world

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 (A/N: imagine the music of Batman for this kind of things) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the place of Elaine

"Hello" -she said

"Hi Elaine… has been a long time since you go" - answer a girl with brown hair

"Yeah well… am please come in"

"Nice house- said the brown girl when she passes through the door"

"Yeah it's from mi gran ma´she pass away 2 months ago …"

"O I see… sorry about that"

"Don't worry that kind of thing happen… but please take sit"

"Yeah thanks so… how is your life…?"- She asks "

"Mmm … complicated… but it doesn't matter… how YOUR life…is I see that you make a little bit of changes"

"Yeah well… since you gone there's a lot of things that have change

"Yeah… well the things were complicated… I wish have been here all this years but you know…"

"Yeah I understand "

"So tell me about your new kind of life"

"Mmm… mmm"

"There is no word to describe ha" - she know about that kind of things

"Yeah"-

"Well and whats up with … you know… him"

Mmm well… (Yeah… silence moment)

"Girl! Common we are best friend since we born please don't say mmm… well…. not with me"

"All right… so well i dont speak a lot with him or about him"

"I see… I suppose that the things it's not like perfect…"

"No… I se him the last week on my class of art… but we don't speak"

"Sorry about that"

"Yeah well me to but…"

DING DONG! (A/N: sorry I don't know how put the sound of the bell)

"Hey can you please wait here?"

"Yeah sure"

Elaine walks to the door and she open with a smile in her face

"Hi Vallejo"- she said before see him

"Hi Elaine" - answer Vallejo

"Please come in"

"Yeah thanks…. nice house"

"Jejeje thanks"

"Yeah "

"So let's go to the living room are you agree?"

"Yeah"

They walk to the living room and then…

"Vallejo?" - ask the brown girl

"Malika" - said Vallejo

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah I know imp so evil! But hey! the next chapter its al most the end… oh im so sad about that… but hey! lets get make a party theres a lot of things for be happy like that i will make a new fic on english ( yeah i think that this if right on english is kind of funny ) anyway the next chapter im really sure that youre going to enjoyed …. se ya´

pd: oh one more thing this is also a anza/tehama ´cause i love that cuple

;) se ya soon


	4. Party?

Disclaimer: No the character of Fillmore! dont belong me… thanks for reed

There was a moment of silent…

Ding Dong (A/N: yeah another bell sound)

"Mmm I will go to open the door …"- said Elaine

They see the eyes of the other, but dont speak _What you say in that casses? Hi how are you? _

Elaine open the door and say :

"Please come on in"

All the guys of the HQ pass to the loby…

"Please come with me" Elaine takes them to the living room where a cam pal fight was going on… and only with the eyes

"Malika" - Fillmore and Ingrid said at the seam time

"Elaine I probably go now, it was cool se you... good bye" - malika start to walk to the door but Elaine took her arm

"Wait please…I'm only gonna be here for a weekend… please stay here"

"But she is a criminal"- shout O'Farrell

"O'Farrell- was the first time that the voice of Vallejo sound- shut up"

"But"-… The look of Elaine was cold she didn't gave that kind of look all the time… she was really angry

"O'Farrell no one here is really a saint and yes… I'm speaking for every one here"- said Elaine

"Im sorry"

"Please Malika stay here…. you to Vallejo… the rest please go to my living room"

All of they walk to the living room and take sit on the sofa

Elaine walk to the place were was Malika and Vallejo… she star to talk

"Hey, I know that you don't talk a lot but please can you be nice with the other till the party over? I have a lot of things that I have to do with that little creatures"

"What you are going to do?" - ask Vallejo, although he don't look at Malika

"Well, I don't know if you node's this before but… Tehama and Anza are like eating each other with the look"

"That was nasty"- said Vallejo

"So please you will gonna be ok?"

"Yeah"- answer malika

"Oh right so let's go to the living room"

Elaine put on the radio and the music star to sound … (yeah I'm sure that you can guess who was the sprit of the party)… it have been like one hour and Vallejo an Malika have been in the same couch, but they don't speak, Ingrid and Fillmore have been eating chips, and Tehama an Anza well they only talk… Elaine fell how the plan doesn't have thee result that she expect… so she decided do something she turn off the radio and start to scream:

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? WHY DON'T YOU SEE! BOUT OF YOU LOVES EACH OTHER! THIS IS SO STUPID" - Elaine took the hand of Malika and Vallejo and she pull to her closet.

"You are not going to help, then I have to do something" - she open the door of the closet and she pushed in side- "7 MINUTES ON HEAVEN, ENJOYED!" and she close the door with her key then she so to the other:

"Yeah I know I'm evil and dam proud ob bit, now who its next?"

Mean while

"ELAINE LET ME OUT!" - Scream Vallejo, he hate all that _why he accept go to that party was a stupid idea_

"You know that she is not going to open that door" … - said malika

"OH! She is so…. UGH!" - Vallejo sit down in the little room it was so not comfortable it was to little, to dark but specially, to little

Silence only the breads of both sounds, malika move her hand and put his hand in the same place that Vallejo:

"Sorry"- Said the two guys

"How she supposed that we are going to be here whit out kill us?" - ask Vallejo

"I don't have any idea …. But I don't wana kill you" - she said

"Yeah … you wana kiss me right?" - ask Vallejo with sarcasm

Silence … Vallejo fell the silent why she didn't answer? That is not the usual reaction for malika

"Right?" - ask again Vallejo

"The only thing that I said its that I don't wana kill you, don't make you illusions" -answer malika- "we better found a way to get out of this place its to little"

"Yeah you right, but what?"

"I don't know you are the Commissioned remember?"

"Yeah and you are the leader of the red robins remember?"

"Good point"

Mean while

The entire guys still in silent

"My god! I was so silly at your age?"

"Hey"- said O'Farrell

¬.¬ "not say to a person what you feel it's silly"

"She is right"- said Fillmore

"Thanks!"

"But what should do if the person that you like its you friend, a really close friend" - ask O'Farrell (A/N: Smart kid)

"Only said, if they are friend, the friendship will keep going no matter what, and probably you liked to … 99..."

"Em… I think that so much coca-cola affects me I will go to take some air"- said Tehama, she didn't look right (A/n: I'm asking me why?)

"Hey Anza why don't you go with her … its better be in company" – Said Elaine

"Yeah you right"

"It doesn't matter I don't fell so bad … you don't need come"

"It's oh right I need some air to"

Both of guys get out to the garden

Elaine so the other couple so she did something

"Hey O'Farrell, come whit me a second please lets go for some ice"

"Sure"-

"They get out of the place and walk to the door. Elaine open the door but in that second she so someone

"Hi"- said the boy

"Hi"…………

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Hello! So I have something to say for editorial problems the next chapter it's NOT the end of the history… I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ´cause it's my favorite one… se you soon

Oh by the way this chapter was finalized at 4:47 am so I have to sleep

Se you

Love,

Mini-misty 1.5


	5. past, and cofessions

Elaine stay on the door for a second static…she really have no idea of what to said…invite him had been a bad idea

meanwhile…

"How do you think we will get out of here?"- ask malika

"I dont know"- answer vallejo

"Mmmm Do you have a card?"

"I think so"-answer vallejo-"Why?"

"Give it to me"- order malika

"But"-

"Do you want get out of here or not?"

"Oh right, take"

When malika took the card, she had a face of sorprise…

The card, was for 2 year ago, when she still being a safty patrol, in that card was vallejo been hug for malika, it was a mistake that foto, but he decide put in the card

"You stil having this card"….

"Yeah, i know….i haven´t changed…"

"I see"…

o0o0o0o0

Tehama and anza were sit on the garden, the big green garden…

"I think that, Elaine act like a genius with Malika and Vallejo"-said tehama

"You think? I thought he hate her…"-tell anza

"No, hate is not what Vallejo feels for malika, im pretty sure of that"-aswer tehama

"Why?"-ask anza, he really dont understand alot about love..

"Dont you notest the way he looke at her, it was like lost on her eyes…"

"Mmm they remember me to someone"-said anza, without think

"Yeah? who?"

"em well…Me"-aswer Anza

"Uuu…so my dear friend is in love??"-Tehama feel a little bit of sadness but it supose that she have to be happy for his freind, right?

"I think…that Im but…i dont know if she feel the same for me"

"Well almost every girl on the school loves you, so I dont know why you dont ask her out"-anwer Tehama

"Mmm yeah… maybe you´re right"

"Yeah…so She have a Name?"

"Mmmmm"

"Come on, you know you can trust me"

"Yeah… i know…"

"So?"

"Well her name its…"

"Its?"

"Tehama…."

0o0o0o0

"Hey would you mind if i get in? its a little bit cold out here"

"Oh, yeah, sorry come on in"

He pass true the door and kiss her in the chek

"Hey, O´farrel would you mind go for the ice?"

"No.."- O´farrel went to the kitchen

"So he is your friend?"

"Yeah, it is"

"I see"

"So…how are you?"

"Fine thanks…and you? how its london?"

"Cold…but its nice, the people its totally diferent there, but they like me"

"So now you dont miss us anymore?"

"That is not true"

"Well you dont write to me in 2 years so you know i thought…"

"What? That i have forget you?"

"Yeah…"

"Whel I didnt, but you know that the only person I had write is Vallejo"

"Oh I had forgot he likes you"

"No he dont like me, he is my best friend"

"Yeah well, but you´re my Ex"

"Yeah, exacly! thats the reason why I dont write to you in 2 years…what the hell it suposse I told to you? Hello? How are you?"

"Well it would be a start!"

"And why I shoud write to you? You cheat me! Remember?"

"No I didn't Cheat you!"

"Yes! you did! I so you kissing that idiot-blondie girl"

0o0o0

"What the hell it's going on,up there?"-ask malika

"I thing that,for the voices, Mark had make a visit to Elaine...I think he still being jelous of me, and I dont know why, Elaine is my best friend, nothing else"

"Yeah, well in that time you look like a couple"

"But we werent…"

"Yeah, sure.."

"Why you don't belive me?"

"Its not of your bissnes"

"yes it is! Becouse this is about us!"

"Oh come on! it dosn't even care to you when we have 14, why it should care to you now?"-ask malika, which it was coleric

"Becouse, for that reason I lost you!!"

0o0o0o0o0

Authors note:

So!! here I'm! Again!! wii!! I'm so happy!! Finaly I have done this chapter!! and the next one it will be THE END, but it makes me sooo happy!!, and for the fans of Fillmore and Ingrind, dont be inpacient the next chapter is full of surpises!! I hope you had enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Se you soon!

Love ya!

mini-misty1.5

Ps: Yeah, one more thing.. Sorry for put this chapter sooo late, but hell yeah!, I love it!


	6. Last act: Of Truths, Silents, memorys

Disclaimer: The characters of Fillmore! do not belong to me,they belong to Disney, except for Elaine.

**_--Last act: Of Truths, Silents, memorys and broken hearts--_**

Dedicate to my best friend.

...

"_Because for that I lost you" -said Vallejo_

…_._

The house was in silent…Elaine was mad… she was staring to the floor…she hate remember…but even so… she remember…

_flashback:_

_Elaine was walking thrue the halls,it would be the last time in a long time that she could be able to see that school…_

_She keep walking, she needed to find Mark. _

_And then she saw it…It was mark (no question about that) but with another girl.A Blond,blue eyes- girl,who really look like…an idiot…_

_What was the problem in that equation? That she was kising her boyfreind, and even worse…he wasn't doing anything to stop her…_

_End of the Flashback_You know?, What I don't understand is Why you keep lying to me saying that **You love me**" ?-Said Elaine

"

"I didn't lie…I don't lie" -Answer Mark

"Then, you'r telling me that I lie, when I say that I so you kissing that…girl…or whatever" -Said Elaine

"No…I need explain to you, but its a long story…please lisent to me" -"I'm here, and don't get worry about time, I would love hear the story of how that **"girl"-**remark Elaine with her fingers- "Stole my boyfreind. So please take sit…"-said Elaine engrily, while she walk to the sofá of the living room

….

The green, big garden was in silent except for the noise that the buggs madeAnza get up and start to talk

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that""Tell me…what you said is true?"-Ask Tehama ignoring what anza had just tell her"Eh…well…eh…yes"- answer Anza- "But if it makes you feel uncomfortable you just have to said…I'm sorry..I..""Would you mind shut up for a moment?"- Said Tehama- "You like me too…to much if you ask for my opinion"- Said her whit a red blush of her cheaks"Hey I'm sorry!, but…Hey! what?…are you serius?"-Said Anza"No you know, I just woke up today and I said to my self, why don't you tell Anza that you'r in love of him and see what happen?…dah!..yes obviusly"-answer Tehama"I'm sorry I just…WOW…really?"-"Jesus…Would you mind stop?…You start with all this"-"Hahaha, I'm sorry…but I just get surprised…""Yeah well"-"so… I should ask you something, don't you think?"-asked Anza after a few minutes of silent"Hahaha, yeah I think so""So, hey Tehama would you like go out in a date with me?""Em…hmm…Yeah!"-answer Tehama and jump to the arms of Anza

….

"Hey…Fillmore…Can I ask you something?"-Said Ingrid"Yeah sure, what's up Ingrid?"-"Do You like someone?…I mean more than in a friendly way"-"eh..what?"-"hahaha yeah, is just a question"-"Eh…well…I think so"-Answer Fillmore confuse- "why do you ask?""Well you see…I was thinking of who were the people of the patroll who are in love of someone, and well after make a few cuples, I just realized that I don't know if someone atracks you, even when I'm your partner"-"Em…you know I dont talk allot about, that kind of things"-"Yeah…but even so, I'm your partner…and If I'm not in a mistake, also your bestfriend"-"You know you are…and well what can I say?"-"Ahm maybe you could tell me who's the girl…Cause is a girl isn't she?-Ask Ingrid"Of course is a girl!!"-"Hahaha, I'm sorry but… Hey! you know that kind of things happen"-"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that I don't like boys"-"hahaha….so?"-"So, what?"-"What's her name?!"- Ask Ingrid impaciently "Oh! that…well"-"yeah?"-"You know what?, Why don't I tell you tomorrow?-Ask Fillmore"Tomorrow?"-"Yeah, lets take a coffe"-"Em…Ok! but you must tell me ha?…or I will get mad"-"And I don't wanna make you mad"-End Fillmore"hahahaha"-Bouth say

….

"I…Malika, look at me"- said Vallejo, while he took her by the shoulders and make her see his eyes  
"What?"-answer Malika trying to see other thing that it wasn't his eyes  
"Tell me what happen that night…tell me why you decide to stay in that mission…why you decide to leave us"

"I…"-  
"please! tell me the truth!"-  
" Stop!"-shout Malika while she try to get free of the hands of Vallejo-"Get your hands off me!"  
"No!, no untill you tell me the reason for leave us!…no untill you tell me why you leave me"-said Vallejo quaitly  
Malika took a deep breath and start to talk:  
"Fine…but you have to promise that it will be our secret"  
"Fine…I promise you"

….

"So you really wanna make me thing that all what you said is true?"…-said Elaine staring to the honey-eyes of Mark  
"I know…Look, I'm not really asking you for me to belive what I said…But I had to tell you"-answer mark-"look…I should go know"-said mark while he stand up and walk to the door-

"hey!,wait…"-

"yes?"-

"what if i think that you're telling me the thrue?"  
"then…we may should talk about"  
"…about?"  
"us?"  
"There's not an Us anymore Mark, we know that"  
"but"  
"look…I'm gonna be honest with you, I still have fealings for you, but I can't handle another punch like that"-answer Elaine while she walk a few steps to get close to Mark  
"Elaine, trust in me just this time,please"-said mark while he get more close to her-  
"I"-But Elaine cudn't finish what she was trying to say, cause the lips of Mark where over her lips, kissing her as he has kiss her the first time 3 years ago

...

--"Ok so this is what it happen"-start malika-"uff…when they send me to that mission, I've was sure that my job was simple, cause I had the best friends that I could ever ask for, there was Elaine and Mark who were so happy together and then it was You…You were allways there for me and…we talk about everything…I never thought that I could trust in someone as the way I did whit you"-

"So what happend whit that? why did you live!?"-ask Vallejo angrily  
"Because of you, because one of the girls told me that you would never look at me in the way I was seeing you"-said Malika with the voice broke, and leting road a few tears thrue her brown eyes-"and then I start to see you with Elaine you used to look at her in a way that you never so me..and I felt that I really was meanless on your life…so I though that at least they need me and I need to them so much so I just run away and let what my life was…because I thougt that you really think that I was a just a kid…and that Elaine…well…dosn't matter"-finish Malika and start to cry quaitly

"Malika look at me"-said vallejo with a broken voice

"what?"  
"I could never, ever though that you were a kid or meanless in my life you were my best friend my partner and the reason why I didn't look at you as the way as I look to Elaine, was because for me, she was like my sister, but you"…  
"Me?"  
"You were…no… You are the one that I ever love…I love you, and you don't have any idea how much I wait just to tell you that"-said vallejo tooking her hand and crossing it with his fingers  
"I…I'm so sorry I just wanna be with you…"  
"Me too,silly."  
"hahaha"…  
"Come here"-said vallejo and open his arms to give her a hug-"I wanna ask you something"  
"What?"-  
"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"-  
"Yes, of corse I want"-answer her, and kiss the soft, but strong lips of Vallejo while he was huggin her

0000oooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

--Yes!! this is THE END!!Omg!! can you belive this? wow…so first of all I would love to say thank you to all of you!! You really had help me to improve the way I rote all my ficsYou are trully the best readers that I had! Thank you!Now, em, you ask me for make a sequel, wich I would love to do, cause there a few cuples that had just to get a road….so I'll work in that as soon as I can just give me a little bit of time, cause I'm in the last year of junior high (or first grade of high school in some states)and well I'm in the top of works, cause beside that I'm gonna take piano clasess and like and other 3 extra clasess.Thanks for all!!good night & good bye!!


End file.
